


She's in Good Hands

by amandak0312



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie & Skye | Daisy Johnson Friendship, Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie Is a Good Bro, Big Brother Mack, Director Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie, Eventual Romance, F/M, Romance, SHIELD, SHIELD Director Skye | Daisy Johnson, SHIELD Family, Skye | Daisy Johnson's Superpowers, dousy, mack being a brother figure, quake - Freeform, zephyr one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:29:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27160051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandak0312/pseuds/amandak0312
Summary: A deeper look at what was going through Mack's head when he asked Daniel what his intentions were with Daisy. Please note that direct dialogue from 7x11 ("Brand New Day") is used in this story. Mentions of Dousy (Daisy x Daniel). Published on fanfiction.net.
Relationships: Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie & Daniel Sousa, Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	She's in Good Hands

**Author's Note:**

> I first got this idea right after 7x11 came out, and I'm glad I was finally able to get it down into a publishable one-shot. We all love overprotective, big brother-Mack, don't we?

“Mack... you guys are my family,” Mack looked at Daisy with pity. “I don’t know who I am without you guys.” 

“No, Daisy-”

“No, it’s-”

“You know exactly who you are. With anyone,” Daisy looked back, Mack following her gaze, already knowing she was looking at Daniel. Daisy wasn’t keeping this secret as well as she thought she was. The whole team could sense Daisy and Daniel’s feelings for one another from a mile away. “Ugh, oof,” Mack groaned. 

“What?”

“Really. Subtle,” he remarked quietly. Daisy needed to work on her subtlety. 

“Stop,” Daisy hushed, fearing Daniel would hear their conversation. He hadn’t so far. 

“Cool,” Mack continued, shaking his head and laughing. Daisy laughed as well. 

“In the-” Daisy started. “In the time loops, we… kind of kissed,” she admitted, before lowering her head and smiling. “Whatever. He’s a dork.”

“You see, that’s messed up because he doesn’t remember that,” Mack said, to which Daisy chuckled. It was a great relief Daniel wasn’t hearing this conversation right now. She looked back at Daniel again.

“Then why are you smiling?” Daisy asked, a small grin still on her face.

“‘Cause Yo-Yo owes me $20.” Daisy kicked him playfully, eliciting another laugh from the Director. The two shared a brief moment of silence. 

“It won’t be the same,” Daisy said quietly. Mack looked at her. Tears were threatening to fall down her face. 

“No, it won’t. But…” he sighed. “...that’s okay.”

-

Later, Mack and Daniel were sitting together at the front of the Quinjet. Daisy stayed back and fell asleep. Mack’s head was rested against the back of the seat, eyes closed. Daniel sat silently next to him, looking at the view with his arms crossed.

“What are your intentions?” Daniel looked at the Director in confusion. 

“Sir?”

“With Daisy.” Daniel felt the back of his neck heat up as he tried to play it cool. 

“I don’t… have any intentions,” Daniel replied. Mack opened his eyes and turned his head to Daniel. 

“Well, then, you better get some,” he said. “And quick.” He turned his head to the view in front of him. “‘Cause this thing is coming for you.” 

“This… thing?” Daniel asked, his palms growing sweaty. He hoped that Mack couldn’t see his composure was slowly breaking. 

“She’s into you,” Mack sighed. Daniel inhaled sharply, the statement taking him by surprise but a pang of joy filling his chest. He tried not to let it show. “And I’m not even sure if she knows that yet, but pretty soon she’ll figure it out. And when she does… watch out. Because when she gets something into her head-”

“-She won’t stop,” Daniel finished, still recovering from the shock. “Yeah, I noticed.”

“But listen,” Mack continued. “Daisy’s been hurt. Bad,” Mack watched as Sousa lowered his eyes, no longer able to maintain the eye contact. “So I’m happy she’s ready to dive back in and I’m happy it’s you. I like you. You seem like a good man.”

“Thanks,” Daniel said, thankful for the approval Mack was showing. Maybe this wouldn’t be such a complicated process after all. 

“Even if you’re a little… you know,” Mack added, lifting his hand and waving it in front of him. “Straight ahead.”

“Wait, is that bad?” Daniel asked, immediately confused. He had a feeling this conversation wasn’t over yet. 

“But,” Mack interrupted. “I’m not about to let her get hurt again. You hear what I’m saying?”

“I think so,” Daniel answered, now realizing that he was being threatened. “I think you’re… threatening me. Sir.”

“No. Not just me, every member of this team.” Mack went on. Daniel felt a bead of sweat roll down his neck. This is what it felt like to be threatened? Holy. “And we have technology at S.H.I.E.L.D. that you’ve never even seen-”

“I hear you,” Daniel slightly panicked. “Loud and clear.” A moment of silence fell over the two before Daniel looked up at Mack again. “I would never hurt her.” Mack turned his head, not so much that he made eye contact with Daniel, and nodded, satisfied with Daniel’s answer. 

“Hmm,” Mack remarked. “Imagine that. The man out of time and Quake.” Daniel felt his eyebrows rise in bewilderment before Mack chuckled. “Just like a damn comic book.” 

“Hold on,” Daniel pried, still confused. “What did you just call her?”

“Hmm? Uh, Quake. It’s uh- It’s her superhero name.” 

“Really?” Daniel asked in astonishment.

“Yeah. Yeah, really.” Mack answered, not seeing where this was going. Daniel tried to hold back his laughter as he processed Daisy’s superhero name. The name she never bothered to tell him. 

“Quake?”

“Mhm.”

“Do you not hear how... hilarious that sounds?” Daniel asked, a serious expression on his face. Mack pondered this for a moment. “Quake,” Daniel sounded out, still not used to the name. Both men laughed, losing their shit. Mack tried to restrain himself from laughing loudly, as to not wake Daisy. 

“I do now,” Mack said, tears of laughter threatening to fall out of his eyes as Daniel checked to make sure Daisy was still asleep. She looked so peaceful. 

“Quake,” Daniel sounded out again, trying to hold back his laughter but failing. The sound of Mack and Daniel’s wheezes filled the Quinjet. It was a miracle Daisy hadn’t woken up yet. Yeah, Mack really liked Daniel. He had a good feeling about their relationship. 

-

A few minutes had passed and Daisy was up, Daniel in the back of the Quinjet with her. 

“Prepare for docking,” Mack commanded.

“Hey,” Daisy said to Daniel. He looked up from fiddling with his gun holster to look at her. “Thank you.” Mack felt his head perk up as he eavesdropped on their conversation.

“For what?” Daniel questioned. 

“Just… being here.”

“It was nothing, but you’re welcome,” He took a breath. “Quake.” Daisy’s eyes snapped up in surprise. 

“Sorry, what now?” she eyed Mack before refocusing on Daniel.

“Nothing, I’m just happy to help… Quake. Whatever you need.”

“Are you being funny?” Daisy scoffed, still surprised by being called the name the media gave her. 

“Oh, is it funny? Not if that’s what you like to be called… Quake.” Mack did his best to conceal his laughter from the pilot’s seat. Daniel smiled as he loaded his gun, the sound filling the Quinjet.

“I- The press called me that,” Daisy said in mock exasperation. 

“Hey, you should probably put a ‘Q’ on your utility belt,” Daniel went on as Daisy looked up to make eye contact with him, a surprised smile still on her face. He gestured to her body. “So people know it’s you.”

“That’s really smart,” Daisy nodded, chuckling. “Yeah. Yeah, yeah, yeah, make fun of the person who can literally turn you to dust.” She jabbed a finger onto his chest. 

“Yeah, you can quake me,” Daniel took a step back, pretending to be hurt. “No, I get it. That’s why they call you that.” Daisy gave him a tiny smile, a mischievous glint in her eyes. 

Mack smiled at the conversation they just shared, happy for the relationship he knew was going to take hold soon. They were going to be okay, no matter what happens. He didn’t doubt that Daniel was perfect for Daisy. 

Yeah, the Director thought. She’s in good hands.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!


End file.
